


Inescapable

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Kink, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac goes into heat, it's Derek that suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inescapable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "scent" at [Slash The Drabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) and for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com).

Growling, Derek pulled at his clothes. He’d tried everything; airing the place, making Isaac bathe more times a day than had to be good for his skin, he’d even bought an air freshener but nothing, _nothing_ could get rid of his scent.

Sitting down, Derek palmed his cock to try and take the edge off, unbuttoning his jeans when that didn’t work. He’d been warned about this when he’d become Alpha. Weirdest telephone conversation he’d ever had with a vet, he’d almost assumed Dr Deaton had been talking about cats when he’d said the words _in heat_. But of course not. That was just another thing to add to his plate.

He’d thought it would be Erica, especially when she tried to jump him that time but no. That would be too normal. It had to be Isaac. And what was worse was... he was completely unaffected by it. He didn’t feel any different, or so he claimed. But he smelled different. He smelled like pure sex, it rolled off him in waves and soaked into everything in the house like he was a tomcat trying to mark out his territory. That alone would be bad enough but everyone else thought he was going round the twist because he was the only one that could smell him even though he positively _reeked_ of the stuff.

Derek sighed; maybe he was just going crazy. He was definitely regressing, holed up in his room like a horny teenager, desperately jacking off to things he shouldn’t be thinking about. But fuck, did he need to blow off steam somehow or he’d end up doing something he regretted. No matter how good it felt. No matter how much Isaac’s body seemed to be begging for it. _Fuck._

Derek bit into his hand as he came, eyes going red; the Alpha in him howling for the mate it could smell not ten yards away, outside his door.

“Derek, you’re doing it again!” Isaac shouted back, no hint of lust or discomfort in his voice as he casually watched TV.

Derek’s cock jumped at Isaac’s voice and he growled, daring it to even think about getting hard again.

“Do you want any dinner?” Isaac asked innocently when he didn’t get a reply.

“No...” Derek said reluctantly, voice strained with the effort of giving into the inevitable. “I think I’m going to be in here a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
